Meta Knight's Many Adventures
by DemonsVsWizards
Summary: This is just about little cute/funny moments with yours truly, Meta Knight! :D If u have any ideas for a chapter PMS me :) First chapter is Campfire Smores! How will Meta Knight take the sugar..? Rated K because its so darn cute :)))) R&R :D
1. 1: Campfire Smores

**Campfire Smores**

It was just a simple day in Dream Land, all was at calm and the atmosphere was tranquil. The sun rised mighty in the sky, the birds chirped in harmony and the sweet laughter of children filled the plain space with happiness. I stood high on a hill, watching below me on the very peek of the ridge and watched Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff and the rest of the children play soccer. Well, Tiff was writing something under the shady tree, once in awhile yelling at Tuff to go easy on Kirby.

I smiled a small smile under my mask as I watched Kirby cheer when he got a goal, my eyes turning a faint pink. I wonder how I would have been if I was woken up at the age same of Kirby, would I to be a joy filled ball like Kirby?

"META KNIGHT WATCH OUT!" I heard Tuff yell.

I snapped out of my thoughts and swiftly caught Kirby in my palms, Kirby facing right toward me. He blinked and smiled, putting a hand behind his head as is saying 'my bad' I put him down gently back on the grass, nodded, and let him run back to everyone else.

"Kirby needs to know the woods better, he might have been kicked in the forest and no one would be able to find him!" Tiff said, bringing her head from her book.

"Poyo?" Kirby said confusingly.

"We should go on a camping trip!" Tiff said with enthusiasm.

Everyone looked at her with blank stares and she sighed. She explained that camping was when people went out in the forest to enjoy nature and bring tents, food, water, and have fun doing all kinds of things instead of staying all cooped up inside of their houses.

"Alright! Let's go camping!" Tuff said raising his fist in the air, earning a 'poyo' from Kirby.

"Wait" Tiff said with a frown "we need an adult to come with us that knows the forest or we'll be lost"

Everyone started arguing of who the adult should be, Tiff said the Chief and others said Chef Kawasaki, the Mayor, Mabel, and even Melman. Kirby just stared at them then looked up at me and pointed.

"METPOTOKNIGHT!" Kirby crowed excitingly.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Sorry if you didn't want to come" Tiff said as we walked ahead of Kirby, Fololo, Falala, and the Mayor's 3 grandchildren.

I just nodded my head as in saying 'it's ok' After a few hours of searching we finally found a perfect place to camp, it was a flat area that had trees for shade and it turned dark so we gathered some firewood and started a fire. I watched the fire as it warmed my armor up which makes me warm. Kirby and the others were playing something behind me,

I'd look behind me every once in awhile to make sure nothing went wrong and always smiled, seeing everyone so carefree and happy.

"Ok I got a surprise everybody!" Tiff said, getting something out of her bag.

"Hm? Surprise?" I wasn't informed of any…

"TA-DA!" she brought out a wrapped plastic bag that contained these white puff ball things.

Everyone leaped with joy, all of them gathering sticks and cleaning the tips. I watched the scene around me and wondered what was going on. Why would they need a stick?

"Oh I forgot to tell you Meta Knight, these things are marshmallows" Tiff explained, handing me a stick that had one on it "you put it over the fire and it makes it gooey inside and it's supposed to taste delicious! Then if you want you can put it between two graham crackers that has chocolate on it, it's called smores!"

I looked around and saw everyone around the campfire, roasting the marshmallows as they chattered excitingly; I looked over at Kirby who was staring at the smores ingredients with drool coming out of his mouth. I hope he doesn't eat it all before the others get a chance…

"Poyo" I was taken off guard and kind of jumped when Kirby had in his little chubby arms a smore.

I'd have to admit, it smells and looks awfully delicious but very messy.

"I'm sorry my friend, I can't eat that" I said with an apologetic voice.

Kirby tilted his head, and I couldn't help but chuckle which made Kirby smile like crazy, putting the smore right in front of my face, well helmet.

"POYO! POYO! POYO!" Kirby begged with those sad big eyes I just couldn't refuse anymore. he was, indeed, to cute.

"Fine" I said then taking it in my hands.

Kirby, overjoyed, began cheering 'poyo' and bounced around, going toward the marshmallows to make another smore. I looked at the messy snack in my hand and stared at it challengingly. Now how am I going to eat this... smore as they say it…? I'd have to take off my helmet but no way is that happening. If I tried eating it with my shield on it'll just go all over my face.

I imagined Blade and Sword with me right now, they'd probably be laughing in my face for concentrating on this smore for so long. I then got an idea.

"I'll be back, I need to catch a few fish for dinner" I called to the others then went hurryingly near the river so my smore won't get cold.

I heard little footsteps behind me and I looked behind me, my smore in my hand instead of my sword and saw it was only Kirby, he looked at me with disappointed eyes.

"You know I cannot eat this with my mask on" I said defense fully then Kirby started cheering 'poyo' again.

Oh I see, he wants to see me without my mask, he is not the only one. I remember a few weeks ago Blade and Sword wanted to see me without my mask on, I outright refused to so they got curious. One night they decided to take my mask off in my sleep, lets just say it ended up with me having to buy them more armor.

"No Kirby, you cannot see me without my mask on, so please go on with the others" I said and eyed my smores.

"Poyo…" he said sadly and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

His eyes were shining, tear filled blue eyes and he even gave me the puppy pout face.

"Warriors don't cry…" I tried looking away but failed and sighed.

"Fine" I said, advising a little plan in my head.

Kirby cheered and watched me as I slowly slid the smore under my mask and into my mouth, making sure none got on my face or mask.

"POYO!" Kirby pouted.

The taste of the smores were fantastic. I never knew one mini snack could be this delicious, the taste of the marshmallow and chocolate fused together as one and made me feel weird, like I wanted to run around. I've never felt like this.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Everyone was asleep except for me, the sugar in the smores me have, as what the kids said, a sugar rush. I have never eaten this much of sugar and I just had to get it out of my system. I added some wood to the fire and started running in the forest crazily, making me skip all around. I was super hyper and I couldn't think at all.

I ran on top of a small mountain and howled

"AROOOO! I AM THE MIGHTY META KNIGHT! FEAR THE SUGAR RUSH!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I got awoken by a poke with a stick and saw Kirby standing above me and everyone else huddled by a tree. I didn't even drink but I felt hung over, on sugar…

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"We tried waking you up Meta Knight… but you bit us…"

"…."


	2. 2: Fever Attack

**Fever Attack**

"Thanks for teaching Kirby more fighting skills!" Tiff thanked me generously.

I nodded and for the hundredth time today, began coughing like crazy. This has been happening since I have woken up this morning and it still hasn't gone away, my throat feels like sore and scratchy, I could barely talk and make commands to Kirby. Blade and Sword suggest I stay in bed and rest but, a cold can't bring me down. Whenever I sparred with Kirby I always get caught off guard by a sudden cough attack. I could tell Kirby and Tiff were worried about me.

"Maybe you should stay with Kirby tonight" Tiff suggested but I shook my head.

"No, I must return to my-" I got caught off by another series of coughs.

Kirby looked at me with wide worried eyes and Tiff made that yellow pesky bird sleep in the nest in the tree for once. It was the summer so it shouldn't be too cold outside, then how on earth did I get a cold? I never get sick, only during the cold season.

"You're staying with Kirby, you don't sound too good" Tiff ordered with an edge of irritation.

I sighed and finally agreed, mostly because I don't think I can make it to the castle, my little legs began to wobble and I could barely stand any longer.

"Tell Sword and Blade I'm staying here tonight" I told Tiff and she nodded, then started heading to the castle.

"Poyo" Kirby led me into his mini house and I sat on the bed automatically.

"Thank you Kirby" I said and lay down on the bed, resting my legs and throat.

I closed my eyes and heard Kirby's footsteps retreat and the door open with a creak and close with a bang, I was too tired to open my eyes and see where Kirby was going. I begun feeling warmer and warmer, I threw off the blanket covering me and started panting. My mask was beginning to suffocate the air around me so I took it off swiftly and placed it gently by me on the bed.

I wiped my forehead and felt warm sweat and sighed, I must have a fever. I heard footsteps come and quickly put back on my mask. I regretted it instantly but I could breathe a little in the mask. I opened my eyes and saw Kirby with a bag of ice and a cup of water, he stopped suddenly and stared at me, analyzing. He looked at me with a shocked face, his mouth slightly opened.

"Poyo" he said, handing me a glass of water with a few ice cubes in it.

I took it, nodding my head in thanks, and drank it greedily. After a few seconds I took it from under my mask and gave it to Kirby who still had a bag of ice in his little chubby arms. I suspect that was for my fever but I cannot take my mask in front of him. The heat was horrible under my mask but the cooling water helped my throat.

Kirby reached up and tried to take off my mask but I turned away just in time. He made a little agitated 'poyo' and tried grabbing my mask again, dodged. Grab, dodge, grab, dodge, grab, and dodge. After millions of tries his patients depleted and he tackled me, ripping off my mask.

I felt completely exposed and I froze, staring at Kirby with my naked, silver, eyes. He stared at me for awhile, taking in my new form as I tried covering my face with my chubby arms much like Kirby's. After a few minutes of this he smiled and gave a reassuring 'poyo' as if saying 'I won't tell anyone' when he put the ice pack on my face, I sighed in relief. The ice made my forehead feel much better.

I started feeling drowsy and then I suddenly realized I was still on Kirby's bed. I started getting up but Kirby pushed me down in bed, the ice pack falling in my lap.

"This is your bed, I'll just sleep on the chair" I mumbled.

Kirby shook his head and wore a determined face, putting the icepack back on my forehead and laid beside me. I tried refusing, trying to tell him I wouldn't want me to get him sick but I couldn't say a word as I drifted into a deep, warm sleep.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

I watched carefully as Meta Knight's eyes fluttered and closed after a few minutes. He began breathing in slow rhythm and he even had his mouth wide open. I'm glad I helped Meta Knight! He looks super sick! Maybe he has the fever? I was worried he might get worse so that's why I got some ice from the doctor and a glass of refreshing water from the snack guy in the yummy food store.

Mmmm, food… An idea popped in my head and I gasped. Meta Knight will need food in the morning! Now what do sick people eat? Hmm, do they eat candy?! I thought excitingly and frowned, no candy makes some people's tummy's feel bleh, I don't know if that will happen to Meta Knight so I don't want to take my chances.

I looked and saw the ice melted and I wanted to say "Dangit!" but instead I only exclaimed 'poyo' I don't know how that works. I realized I said it too loud and Meta Knight began to stir, I quickly got a music box from under my bed and started twisting the little handle thing that produced the soft soothing melody. I got the music box in my star ship and I kept it closely to myself in my mouth. When I got my mini house I spit it back out and hid it so no one could touch it. It was too precious for anyone to hear or touch but me. The music lured him back to sleep

Meta Knight was different, he was just like me! He looked exactly like me but bigger, dark blue, purple feet, and his hypnotic white eyes and blush on his cheeks were a little darker. I smiled in delight when the precious music box worked.

The music box was a little box that fit perfectly in both of my chubby arms. It was blue with pink rimming on it, yellow stars were all over it and silver swirls went around the stars gracefully. An idea popped in my head randomly and I smiled and swiftly and quietly ran to the yummy food store. I know exactly what to get Meta Knight for breakfast.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Urgh, I feel… sluggish. My mind was all jumbled up, I didn't like this feeling. I was on an unfamiliar bed, I was about to touch my mask only to accidently poke my eye. I automatically got up. Where am I? Where's my mask? The memories from last night flooded in me and I laid back down. I looked around me and saw Kirby nowhere in sight. I then looked out the window, it was pretty sunny out but I could tell it was still early, where's Kirby?

I was startled by a sudden 'poyo' from the pink puffball I was looking for, Kirby. I suddenly smelled something delicious it actually made my mouth water, couldn't be Kawasaki's cooking that's for sure. My stomach rumbled in response and I heard a giggle come from Kirby. I couldn't help but smile despite myself.

I looked in Kirby's hands and saw it was soup with stars and vegetables mixed in with it. I suspected Kirby was just coming to check on me and that was his breakfast but he came over to me and held out the soup. Kirby giving out food was rare indeed…

"For me?" I questioned and he nodded with a proud smile.

I took the spoon he offered me and began eating the soup. I have to admit, Kirby's a pretty good chef. I devoured the soup and I felt as good as new. I got up and put on my mask quickly before anyone else saw me.

"Thank you my friend, I feel good as new" I told him.

"Poyo!" he crowed with glee and hugged me.

The sudden contact was unfamiliar and strange but yet, felt right. I patted his head when he hugged me and smiled, his hugs could probably make even King DeeDeeDee soften up a bit…

"…Thank you Kirby, for everything…"

"METAPOYO!"


	3. Teaching Talking

Chapter 3: Teaching Talking

I looked out in the distance as usual, standing on top of a rock and watching the waves crash on the shore. Everything was calm and serene for once, King DeeDeeDee is in too much debt to buy a monster so everything was happy and calm. I actually felt somewhat relaxed in the atmosphere, even the villagers were peaceful. I looked and saw Tuff and the other kids were playing with Kirby, he was babbling in his nonsense of word.

All Kirby ever said was poyo, I don't blame him though. He crashed too early and wasn't fully grown so he was like a baby warrior, he never has even went to school once in his little life. I started thinking, maybe I could teach him how to speak? Then he could communicate and talk like a true star warrior. I hopped down and surprised Tuff as he screamed and fell backwards in a heap.

"Oh it's just you Meta Knight" he said, dusting off his pants "is there something wrong?"

"No, I just need to talk to Kirby for a bit" I said, glancing at Kirby who was smiling at me with a confused goofy grin

"uhhhhh" Tuff scratched his head "I guess, we don't need Kirby anyways to play!" Tuff said as they nodded.

"Alright, Kirby" I called out to me

"Poyo?" Kirby cocked his head like a dog then ran towards me chirping "poyo" happily

"Come with me" I turned around with my cape, walking onwards

We should go towards Whispey Woods so we may not be interrupted. After a few minutes of walking and waiting for Kirby to stop eating all the fruit in sight we stopped near the campsite where we had roasted marshmallows. The memories made me want to face palm, I don't want a smore ever again.

"Ok Kirby, I shall teach you to speak" I said, letting him sit down in a nearby patch of grass

"Poyo!" seems like he was saying 'ok!'

"First, try and say hello"

"Pooyoooo" Kirby said then frowned and tried again "poooooyoooo""

"Keep trying, star warriors never give up"

After a few minutes of failed attempts we tried different words. Simple words like 'the' or 'then' and even 'a' he could only get one word right and that was 'poyo' and another word he blurted out.

"Poop!" he said, a big smile on his face proudly

"Uh, that will do for now"

I never realized it was going to be this hard to teach Kirby how to say simple words from the English language, maybe Japanese would be better? No, I don't know much Japanese to be honest, what could I do to teach Kirby words? Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I hopped up swiftly and grabbed an apple, bringing it down in front of Kirby. His mouth watered and he tried taking it out of my hands but I quickly took it out of reach.

"This is an apple, can you say apple? If you do you can eat this" I said, juggling the apple in my hand.

"Aaapoooyol" Kirby said then gasped "apoyol!" Kirby cheered and then took the apple from my hand in an instant and started munching on it quickly.

"Good work Kirby"

Right after I said this a storm rose over us, black clouds hovering over Whispey Woods as lightning and rain struck down.

"Come Kirby! We must take shelter!"

Right when I said that a lightning bolt hit Kirby, making him go flying across Whispey Woods. I started running towards it, avoiding the thunder that was being attracted by my metal mask, I mustn't take it off. I kept running and running, I couldn't lose Kirby! I suddenly saw Kirby laying beside an apple tree. I ran to him, picked him up and rushed into a cave.

I got a good look at him through my mask and saw there were no serious injuries, only a bit of burnt marks. Nothing compared to some of DeeDeeDee's monsters. I kept guard at the entrance of the cave until Kirby became conscious again. I heard mumbles and saw he was conscious again and was trying to get up.

"Stay down my friend, I will take you to doc" I said picking him up and looking outside

The storm was gone now and only a few clouds stood in the sky. I started walking and was surprised Kirby hasn't said any words so far, well I mean any baby talk. After a few moments of silence I decided to talk a little

"Are you ok Kirby?" I asked

Kirby didn't answer, he looked like he was in an extreme daze. Finally we got out of Whispey Woods and was heading towards the town when I heard Kirby murmuring something. It sounded like he was trying to say words and I froze when I heard he said words.

"I… wyuv… you… Metoy… Knigghhttt"

I love you Meta Knight

**Hope you like this little chapter I made :3 if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me. THANKS FOR REVIEWING BAIIIII :D**


End file.
